


Feels Like The First Time

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Date, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Nervous, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on an anonymous prompt about Castiel and Dean have a first, nervous kiss in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/73991006216/feels-like-the-first-time
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, SupernaturallyImagined, all the time!

Castiel sat perched on top of the Impala, staring up at the stars while Dean rummaged around in the back, digging out various items and setting them on the ground.

"See anything good up there, Cas?" Dean asked, smirking at his enraptured boyfriend.

Startled, Castiel blushed slightly and swiveled in place so he could see Dean. “I like being away from the lights in town,” he admitted softly. “The stars are easier to see out here.”

They were parked in the middle of a field with no signs of civilization in sight, which in and of itself was making Castiel nervous. He and Dean had been dancing around each other since middle school, and they were now juniors in high school. Dean had been the one to finally ask Castiel on a proper date, and Castiel had stumbled over himself trying not to say yes too quickly.

"You always were a romantic," Dean teased, pulling the last of his items out of the trunk and picking up what he’d already set down as he closed the trunk.

"Says the one who brought me out here for a picnic under the stars," Castiel pointed out with a smile, sliding off the top of the car to join Dean.

"I’m just glad it’s bright enough out here that we can see," Dean said gratefully. "I wasn’t sure if this would work."

"Is that you brought a twelve pack of tapered candles?" Castiel asked, amused. "I thought perhaps we were performing a ritual of some kind."

Dean glared at him half-heartedly. “Right, because my secret plan for the evening was to do a pagan ritual with a picnic blanket and some turkey sandwiches.”

Castiel held up his hands in mock surrender, chuckling. “Good to know. I’ll be on my guard.”

Dean rolled his eyes and set out the blanket, placing the basket in the center and sitting down beside it, tugging Castiel down next to him. “Okay, so we’ve got turkey sandwiches, some kind of fruit salad thing, regular salad, and apple pie for desert.” Dean grinned, pleased with himself. “Plus wine.” He held each item out of the basket as he named it, setting them down on the blanket.

"Salad?" Castiel inquired with a raised eyebrow. He’d rarely known Dean to touch anything with nutritional value.

"Sam may have come to the grocery store with me," Dean admitted, chagrined. "This is new for me too."

Castiel laughed, taking the salad and examining the vegetables. He and Sam had been friends nearly as long as he and Dean had been, and the younger Winchester was decidedly more healthy in his eating habits. “That makes sense. How did you get wine?” Most liquor stores didn’t make a habit of selling alcohol to seventeen-year-olds.

"I know people," Dean said mysteriously.

"Gabriel gave it to you," Castiel surmised.

"Yeah," Dean admitted.

"And you’re sure it isn’t poisoned?" Castiel teased, grinning.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Your brother is an ass, but he’s not evil. I think he was trying to be supportive.”

"Good for him," Castiel said approvingly. "Do you want to pour the glasses?"

Dean obligingly took the bottle and poured Castiel the first glass while the more wiry teenager began to open up the various food containers and set up their plates.

"Here," Castiel offered, taking the wine glass from Dean and handing him his plate. He took a sip of the wine and made an approving noise. "Wow, that’s actually good."

"Told you," Dean offered mildly, pouring himself a glass and setting the bottle aside. "Here, to new chapters." He held up his glass to clink with Castiel’s.

Castiel tipped his glass forward to connect with Dean’s, smiling. “Indeed,” he murmured. “It’s about time.”

"If I’d asked you out when we were twelve, would you have said yes? Would we have been together this whole time?" Dean mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Castiel allowed. "We weren’t particularly intelligent at twelve, though."

"What about freshman year?" Dean prompted.

"More likely," Castiel acknowledged. "We might have even known what we were doing by then."

Dean chuckled. “It almost feels like we have been together this whole time, we just didn’t know it.”

"I’m reasonably sure all our friends knew," Castiel pointed out with a smile.

Dean huffed. “Yeah, they weren’t exactly quiet about it, were they?”

"Gabriel is not known for his subtlety," Castiel informed him with a chuckle.

"Neither is Sam," Dean added. "That’s not even taking into account Jo and Charlie, and God, our parents!"

"Your mother has known since we met," Castiel stated firmly.

"What about your Dad?" Dean asked warily. "I swear that guy can see everything. I dunno if he’s psychic or what."

Castiel laughed out loud. “I’m going to tell him you said that.”

Dean blanched for half a second before he relaxed. “No, but seriously, Cas, think how different things might have been if we’d had our first date years ago. Or, maybe they’d be the same, just with a lot of kissing.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

"Maybe I should fix that," Dean teased, but his expression was speculative, like he was judging Castiel’s reaction to the idea.

Internally, Castiel was having a multiple personality battle between excited and scared as hell. Externally, he had no idea what he looked like. Apparently, it must have been inviting, because Dean began to lean forward.

Dean wasn’t sure what to expect. It certainly wasn’t his first time kissing someone, but kissing his best friend of practically forever under the stars while they drank wine and talked about their relationship was a hell of a lot different then kissing some pretty girl at school. This was Castiel, and that made it so much more.

Before either boy had really managed to bring either of their trains of thought to a conclusion, they had connected, and suddenly they were kissing. That was enough to drive all thought from both their minds.

Castiel had never kissed anyone, mostly because he’d never really wanted to kiss anyone other than Dean. He had no idea if he was doing it right, but it seemed amazing to him, so maybe that was a good sign.

Dean had only kissed a few people over the years, never staying with anyone for very long, and now he knew it was because none of them were Castiel. If he had his way, Castiel would be his last first kiss, because this felt like the first time he’d ever kissed at all. He’d been told he was a good kisser, and all he could think about was how much he hoped Castiel thought so too.

Eventually they broke away, since breathing made itself known to be a necessity, and their eyes opened slowly, both boys hesitant to say anything.

"I believe," Castiel managed to say after a moment, "that we should do that more often. You know, to make up for lost time."

Dean stared at him for a moment before letting out a startled laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”

It was at least another half hour before they remembered to eat dinner.


End file.
